<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hospital Daydreams by streetkween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743336">Hospital Daydreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetkween/pseuds/streetkween'>streetkween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Early in Canon, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Past Character Death, Recovered Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetkween/pseuds/streetkween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first fic I have ever posted. I'm a little new to Ao3 and this is only my second attempt at writing a multichapter fic. This chapter was quite short due to the fact that it's a bit of a test to see how everything goes. Any feedback is appreciated! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hospital Daydreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is the first fic I have ever posted. I'm a little new to Ao3 and this is only my second attempt at writing a multichapter fic. This chapter was quite short due to the fact that it's a bit of a test to see how everything goes. Any feedback is appreciated! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="messagesWrapper-1sRNjr group-spacing-16">
  <p></p>
  <div class="scroller-2LSbBU auto-Ge5KZx scrollerBase-289Jih disableScrollAnchor-3V9UtP">
    <p></p>
    <div class="scrollerContent-WzeG7R content-3YMskv">
      <p></p>
      <div class="scrollerInner-2YIMLh">
        <p></p>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
            <p></p>
            <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
              <p></p>
              <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                <p></p>
                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                  <p> </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
          <p></p>
          <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
            <p></p>
            <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
              <p></p>
              <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                <p></p>
                <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                  <p></p>
                  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y groupStart-23k01U wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="contents-2mQqc9">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                        <p>A choir of laughs echoed throughout the sterile room. The lobby of the hospital was filled with the giggles of various preteens as they made self-deprecating jokes. Making fun of their own conditions had become a form of group therapy almost. A medical bracelet slid down Nagito's arm as he laughed a bit too violently. He shook his head; still unfamiliar with the feeling of his hair in a shorter cut. It was so much lighter on his head than how he usually keeps the thick, curly mess. He giggles, breathing in and calming himself before adding a line.</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                        <p>"Yknow, the pros of having dementia are...I forgot!"</p>
                      </div>
                      <div class="markup-2BOw-j messageContent-2qWWxC">
                        <p>The group boisterously laughed again. Another patient playfully slapped his arm. He took a sip of water from the flimsy styrofoam cup to soothe his throat. The memory made him giggle to himself behind his glass. A slight twinge of hope fills him. Glad he hadn't forgotten that at least. He got an annoyed glance across the room from Fuyuhiko. Signaling that he had been too loud. He shot an apologizing glance as he continued to eat alone. He scanned over the crowd, the cliques excluding him. He watched a few of the girls talk amongst themselves, quickly averting his eyes to another group as Mikan topples. Gundham and Sonia are having a very passionate conversation about something. The aura around them less tense since the Devas are scurrying all around Gundhams frame, his wild pose making them have to switch places. He looked over to Hajime and Kazuichi, They're most likely just planning affairs for the day but Nagito watches over Hajime with intent. Hajime feels the eyes on him and returns Nagito's gaze with a stern stare. Nagito takes this as an invitation and arises. He slinks over to the group with a smile.</p>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                    <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV isHeader-2dII4U">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p> </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Good Morning!"</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He waved at the group. Kazuichi of course reciprocating with an "Aw Geez" and Hajime opted to nod at the sickly boy.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Good morning Nagito."</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He replied with a flat tone, obviously lightly annoyed at the intrusion.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Aw man, that wasn't very welcoming. But I guess scum like me don't deserve a warm welcome from a proper ultimate."</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>Hajime just sighed in response.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"What do you even want from us?"</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>Kazuichi interrogated annoyed as well. Nagito froze for a second to come up with a plan he didn't have. He finally rasped a reply.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"I simply wanted to know if either of you wanted to accompany me to the pool later."</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He stared at his own arm, wondering if that was a good enough response.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"What can you not swim or something?"</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>Kazuichi jokingly asked earning a light shin kick from Hajime.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Sure I have some free time this evening,"</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>Hajime replied, kind of awkward sounding due to the fact he was just trying to be polite. Despite the tone of the reply, Nagito's dull eyes lit up. Life sprang into the weak green and Nagito's smile grew larger than before.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Really! You're willing to spend your time hanging out with trash like me!"</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He spewed delighted, The brunette's face was twisted into slight shock.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Yeah..."</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>Hajime awkwardly replied yet again, sipping his juice he threw a glance at Kazuichi to say something. The brightly dressed boy was focused on another conversation happening not too far from them. Eyebrows furrowed as Sonia happily chatted with Gundham.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"I've got something I've got to go do."</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He announced, having not been paying attention to the two boys. Nagito watched as Kazuichi scattered off to unbewillingly annoy the couple. The pale boy turned to the Brunette.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>"Anyways, that's amazing! An Ultimate wanting to even think about spending time with someone like me just fills me with hope!"</p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                  <div class="message-2qnXI6 cozyMessage-3V1Y8y wrapper-2a6GCs cozy-3raOZG zalgo-jN1Ica">
                    <p></p>
                    <div class="buttonContainer-DHceWr">
                      <p></p>
                      <div class="buttons-cl5qTG container-3npvBV">
                        <p></p>
                        <div class="wrapper-2aW0bm">
                          <p></p>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He continued to ramble and spew about the concept while his mind wandered off. Another memory his deteriorating mind has kept onto so far popped up. He and another patient being treated for Lymphoma were cutting up Magazines and newspapers to hang in their rooms. They chatted about treatment and medications. She was indeed a sweet girl. One who was taken too soon. She died around the time he had lived past his life expectancy. He blames his luck for her death. He realized he had slipped into a trance and was rambling. Snapping back to reality he looked up at Hajime who seemed annoyed with him. He apologized for wasting the boy's time as he could not recollect what he had been saying. He shuffled back to his spot and ate his breakfast clinging to the hope that he was going to the pool with Hajime later.</p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He couldn't help but think of the girl, her name seemed to not have clung to his feeble mind like her death. If only his luck hadn't been in benefit of himself than maybe she could have lived. She could have survived instead of his pathetic excuse for a human being. </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>He wallowed in his own self-pity, alone, in his little table shoved to the corner, as pathetic as him. He watched as the others filed out, chatting amongst themselves relatively happily. He didn't want to join them and spoil the mood so he just waited. </p>
                          </div>
                          <div class="button-1ZiXG9">
                            <p>When he was the only person left he retreated back to his cabin to get himself ready for the endeavor planned. </p>
                          </div>
                        </div>
                      </div>
                    </div>
                  </div>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
        <div class="scrollerSpacer-avRLaA">
          <p> </p>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="channelTextArea-rNsIhG channelTextArea-2VhZ6z">
    <p></p>
    <div class="scrollableContainer-2NUZem webkit-HjD9Er">
      <p></p>
      <div class="inner-MADQqc sansAttachButton-td2irx">
        <p></p>
        <div class="uploadInput-1XtQef"></div>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="attachWrapper-2TRKBi">
      <p></p>
      <div class="contents-18-Yxp attachButtonInner-PQjIyk">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="textArea-12jD-V textAreaSlate-1ZzRVj slateContainer-3Qkn2x">
      <p></p>
      <div class="placeholder-37qJjk fontSize16Padding-3Wk7zP">
        <p>Message #writings</p>
      </div>
      <div class="markup-2BOw-j slateTextArea-1Mkdgw fontSize16Padding-3Wk7zP">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>